As Soon As Possible
by Hasuko
Summary: One-Shot Questshipping Kenta x Marina fic. Kenta decides to go take a break from battling and thinks about a special someone...


[One-shot Questshipping fic] Kenta decides to go take a break from battling and thinks about a special someone... 

Translations(for those who don't already know): Kenta=Yoshi, Marina=Deni, Jun'ichi=Jackson, Bakufuun=(Kenta's)Typhlosion, Joi=Nurse Joy, Wani-Wani(Marina's Croconaw), Muu-chan(Marina's Misdreavus), Pink-chan(Marina's Jigglypuff), Bashou and Buson(They're the two guys from Team Rocket), san=Japanese suffix for Mr., Ms., or Mrs., Spear=(Kenta's) Bedrill. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon/Pocket Monsters. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, Shogakun and everyone else who created it. 

~*~ 

  


  


As Soon As Possible 

  


  


Kenta strolled through the whereabouts of Jhoto, his faithful Pokemon, Bakufuun beside him. Not far away can a Pokemon Center be spotted. 

It's been a while since he has last seen a Pokemon Center. Heck, it has been a while since Kenta did anything other than battling his @$$ off for the past few days...weeks...months? 

Bakufuun followed his weary trainer past the automatic doors. Chansey assisted Nurse Joy with aiding the Sandshrew which seemed like it has been out in the rain or doing something it shouldn't have been doing. 

Kenta stood aside to let Chansey through and waited patiently for Nurse Joy to finish. 

"Joi-san, do you think you can heal my Pokemon?" 

"Why, of course. This is a Pokemon Center, after all, and it is my duty to aid Pokemon as much as possible." 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." 

"You're very welcome." 

Bakufuun was taken along with his other Pokemon to be treated. Kenta decided that maybe instead of waiting inside, he'd go out for some fresh air. He grabbed his backpack with him and headed out the door. 

~*~ 

It was still early in the morning and the sun shined brightly. He picked a random spot, giving no attention to the dew that caught onto his shorts, and settled himself in a comfortable position on the grassy hill. 

He took the pokedex he received when he began his journey from Professor Elm out of his backpack and skimmed through the stats saying how many Pokemon he saw and captured. Satisfied with the results, Kenta shut off the pokedex and was about to place it back in his backpack until something else caught his eye. He dropped the pokedex into his bag and pulled out an unfamiliar object. 

In his hand he held a tiny, but colorful notebook containing clean and empty sheets of paper. He stared at the little book, puzzled by its presence. 

How did this manage to get in my backpack without me knowing, he thought. Did someone give this to me? His navy eyes widened in remembrance, expressing a flick of guilt in each one. 

"Marina..." 

How was it possible that Kenta had forgotten the diary Marina gave to Jun'ichi and him? The diary was sort of like a good-bye gift she gave them after the Raikou incident. This way, they would have a piece of each other, if anything fatal, heaven forbid, happened to any of them. 

It wasn't like they could never see each other again. They could always communicate across the Poke Gear, which they did often. 

But the time flew by quickly and the more they were engaged in their own businesses, rather than dropping by to say 'Hi'! 

I'm so caught in my training that I don't even think about my two best friends, he thought, feeling anger for himself. 

_Have they also forgotten about me?_

Jun'ichi told him that he entered the Silver Conference recently and that he was in the middle of some severe training. Kenta doubted Jun'ichi could ever have forgotten Marina. He laughed silently at the thought. That's Jun'ichi for ya. 

And Marina -- what would she be doing? Training Wani-Wani and Muu-chan? Teaching Pink-chan new dance moves? Swooning over every picture of Wataru? 

Marina was an idol trainer. 99% of becoming a trainer was for Wataru. Maybe one day, when she was ready, she can finally be able to meet and battle him. This was her dream, but was it still? 

After saving Raikou from Team Rocket's Crystal System, Kenta, Marina, and Jun'ichi have grown closer. They've become better friends. If they were going to be in pain, they'd be in pain together. If they were going to be happy -- you get the point. 

Something else changed after that incident. It was different from friendship. It was a feeling he couldn't quite grasp. What's worse is that it made him see Marina differently. 

He gasped. Was this feeling supposed to be... love? He shook his head, as if that could make him stop thinking about this. 

Sure, Kenta always thought that she was good looking and loves Pokemon as much as he does. He remembered blushing a few times around her. But that was only a mere crush, and he would eventually get over it. 

Except -- he didn't. He _couldn't_. Thinking of Marina brought feelings that stirred inside his chest. Can thinking about this one person make you feel this strange? 

Maybe that is why people say "Love is strong". Wait a second -- whoever said I love her? He held his forehead with his hands. Thinking too much hurt. 

He stared blankly at the book. Anything to get me to stop thinking about this would help. As if his hands had a mind of their own, he grabbed a pen from his backpack, opened the diary, and began writing. 

  


  


_It has been a long time since I've seen Marina, better yet, talked. Does she still think about me? Right now, I definitely can not get her off my mind. Her image haunts me. _

~~ 

Two cerulean pigtails  
brush gently against  
her cheeks 

Her eyes  
like a pair of turquoise gems  
shine brightly at me  


Smiles like the sun  
brings me warmth  
all over 

Marina,  
you've made my emotions  
flow 

~~ 

  


  


It did, in fact, make him feel all warm inside. It was like he achieved something great in life. Not like being a great Pokemon trainer kind of achievement. It was as if he felt a sensation of joy. 

He glanced back at his poem and shuddered at the amount of poetic terms used. Did he really feel this way about Marina? 

Now that he knew about this feeling, would he be able to tell her, no, should he tell her at all? 

If Kenta told her, how would she react? Would she feel the same way for him or does she only see him as a friend? 

If Kenta professed his feelings to her, there was a risk of losing their friendship, which was the only type of bond between them. 

He knew Marina had a peculiar obsession for Wataru. What made him think that she would see him anything more than a friend? 

But then there was that time where Bashou and Buson captured Raikou, accidentally dragging Marina along with it. Once realizing that the girl helped Raikou escape, Team Rocket held her hostage. One of Raikou's thunder bolts shot towards their direction causing Marina to accidentally fall. Kenta sent Spear to catch her, but since Buson's Skarmory was chasing them, Spear dropped her too. Luckily, Jun'ichi's back was there to break her fall. 

That was when his eyes met turquoise ones. He gazed at her beautiful porcelain face. She was the most beautiful being he could ever ask for. Minutes seemed like hours. They haven't realized how long they've been staring at each other for. Jun'ichi, completely irritated, reminds Marina who's back she's sitting on. A perfectly romantic moment crumbled into sand, the wind taking it along. 

Kenta couldn't have asked for a better moment. No true feelings were actually revealed, but their gazes spoke many words. 

He looked down at his book and jotted a little something down. He returned the book back into his bag and got up. Brushing off the grass that clung to his shorts, he headed back to the Pokemon Center. 

~*~ 

His mind wondered off, not really focusing on where he was going. He was only about two feet away from the entrance, but paused in his tracks. 

"Kenta!" 

Kenta didn't need to look back to identify the voice's owner. His instincts knew well enough who they belonged to. 

"H-hey Marina..." he slightly stuttered. He could feel his cheeks heat up and cursed himself silently for this habit. 

"Wow, I didn't expect to find you here." 

"Me neither, I just came here to get my Pokemon healed." 

"Same here. Oh yeah, do you want to see what I taught Pink-chan to do?" she asked, beaming brightly. 

_*sweatdrop*_

"Uh... sorry, but I'd better go check on Bakufuun. He's probably getting impatient." 

"Well, suit yourself! See ya later!" 

"Yeah... see ya..." 

Kenta hurried back inside, Marina watching him from behind. 

  


  


Marina smiled. She loved Kenta and wanted to tell him how she felt, but her mouth wouldn't let her. Wataru will always be her number one idol, but her heart was aimed for someone else... 

Marina just looked around, not knowing why she hasn't left yet. On the floor she spotted an object someone one may have dropped. 

Whoever dropped this must be worried, she thought as she bent down to pick it up. 

Weird... this is the same exact notebook I gave Kenta and Jun'ichi when we left to go our separate ways. I wonder if he ever wrote in it... 

To Marina's curiosity, she opened the book and began. She giggled a bit. By the time she got up to the last paragraph, she gasped out of shock, but not terror. 

  


  


_I won't tell her just yet, but I will when I can find the right words. Wait for me,  
Marina...  
I'm just madly in love with you_

  


  


~*Owari*~ 

  


  


Author's Notes: Wow, I'm finally done! I haven't written fanfics in a long time. I apologize if the fic wasn't any good because I don't happen to be a Questshipper. I'm also sorry that the ending sucked and if I made Kenta and Marina out of character. The diary thing is something I made up, of course. I'm actually surprised how there was little or no mush in the fic, since my past(horrible) fics were loaded with mush, but I am not a Questshipper and I'm sorry if that's what you wanted. 

Don't ask me how Kenta's diary dropped out of his bookbag. It just did for the benefit of the fic, okay? Oh, and if you were wondering why Marina giggled at the end, it's because she's flattered by the crappy poem I wrote for Kenta. 

Oh yes, if you read another fic similar to this, I did NOT plagiarize. I have never read a Questshipping fic before (another reason why this sucked), so I couldn't have plagiarized. 

Anyway, I'd like to thank my friend Camii, for encouraging me to write again, and my sister, usul-lover888, for giving me the opportunity to see Questshipping in a new light. She's the reason I wrote this fic, so I'm dedicating it to her. 


End file.
